They've Grown Up Well
by Princess180
Summary: Molly Weasley reflects on her children and their families on Christmas morning. OoTP spoilers. Post-Hogwarts. COMPLETE!
1. Bill

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me**

**A/N: I've been dying to write a Molly story for the longest time, and I'm leaving for Europe tomorrow so as a little goodbye gift to all of you epople I've written something. Not that you care or anything...please review.....It'll be such a nice coming home gift! **

It was Christmas morning and I was surveying my living room, my full living room, more than full, bursting at the seams. I had six sons, one daughter, six daughters-in-law, one son-in-law and thirty-four grandchildren. It has been twenty years since my youngest, my little girl, Ginny, graduated Hogwarts, my oldest grandchild, Bill, my eldest, and his wife, Fleur's first daughter, Adrienne, is nineteen in two months, my youngest is Percy, my third last son, and his wife, Penelope's, second daughter, Katherine, who's only four weeks old. My husband, Arthur, died in the war against Voldemort twenty-one long years ago- I still miss him everyday, and I won't lie by saying that his namesake, Arthur James Potter, won't always have my a special place in my eyes

I'm sitting on the couch, in my own little corner, I'll wait until the frenzy stops to open my gifts, I'll open the ones from the children this morning and perhaps the ones from my children after theirs have gone to bed. As it is, I'm cuddled up with an afghan because of the chill of the morning, and little Katherine, Katie, as I call her under my breath when I don't think Percy and Penelope are listening- such a small child shouldn't be saddled with such a long name. The rest of them, except Adrienne and Abia (Charlie and his wife Najwa's first daughter) , the two oldest girls, who are only six days apart, are bouncing madly around the room. Their parents are sitting on the floor, mostly cross-legged, except for a very pregnant Angelina, who is trying desperately to sit in Fred's lap without crushing him.

My eyes zoom around the room, finding my children one by one.

Bill has just given Fleur her gift- a gorgeous sterling silver pendant in the shape of a rose that he has just placed around her neck. I've never quite understood Fleur's style of pajamas, that silky blue thing she's wearing cannot provide much heat, and how the mother of five (and intuition tells me it will be six very soon) can be that thin surpasses me quite entirely. I did not need to see a kiss that steamy passing between my son and his wife, thanks all the same Fleur. Bill closes his eyes before he speaks next, we're separated by thirty-one screaming children but I can tell he's saying 'I love you', he always tell Fleur he loves her with his eyes closed. I think it's quite endearing, everyone else thinks it a bit ridiculous and a bit suggestive, well, everyone in my family. Their moment is interrupted when their four children, the ones who wake before three in the afternoon, come bouncing over to them.

Margaux is seventeen and about to finish her years at Hogwarts, she's all Weasley, I'd like to think, with that radiant red hair and her blue eyes and freckles, but she does have Fleur's exotic personality, around her wrist is the necklace her boyfriend, Sandy Lockhart, gave her for Christmas this year, they've been dating since they were both fourteen. Currently she's showing off the new skirt her mother bought her too her father, who is shooting evil glances at his French wife, who is smiling back at him and turning on all her Veela charm, I doubt it will work on Bill after all these years, though.

Maurice is only a year younger than Margaux, but is about a foot shorter and has an entirely different personality, he's sweet, kind and he loves animals, Maurice inherited none of his mother's looks and with his flaxen blond hair, pale skin and gray eyes he jokes he could be invisible. But we love him because of his wonderful personality, he's always been such a shy child- when he came out of the closet (I believe that's the current term) last year he was so afraid we'd all hate him, but none of us could ever hate him for being the person he is. He's showing his youngest brother, Varden, how to hold the hamster Varden has gotten for Christmas, Varden is looking quite puzzled as too why he might squish it.

Dior is Fleur's little girl, she's only eleven, it's her first year at Hogwarts and she loves it, she looks just like Fleur and has her attitude as well- Fleur swears she's all Veela some days, I can't argue with that one. Dior is curled in her mother's lap speaking in rapid French, while her mother spits out something about speaking English when she's with the family because not everyone speaks French. Dior quickly switches languages, but I can tell which she prefers from the accentuation of her letters, Bill and Fleur live in wizarding Paris with their children, though they spend time in England so that the children know about both cultures.

Valerie and Varden are twins, both eight year-olds with dark auburn hair and thick smatterings of freckles. Valerie is a loudmouth and everyone says how much she acts like her father as a child, blunt and hyperactive, but she's hilarious. And the situations that child has managed to get herself into are quite terrifyingly complex. Varden is her polar opposite, calm, peaceful, helpful and quiet. They're still involved in being taught to hold the hamsters.


	2. Charlie

**A/N: Tomorrow I've got to get my hair died, then nails Sunday, hair and makeup and actual graduation on Monday, not to mention the fact that I've got to organize my life for the summer because with my Bat Mitzvah in November, then my trip in May, and my Nanny almost dying (but she's better now) my new cousin being born, my school trip, my friend's mental breakdown, the fact that I might have to move to small town Ontario (shoot me, I'm a city girl), or the burbs (please- kill me now) and now my graduation to worry about, so tonight, I decided to stay up till three am whining on MSN to my best friend and writing this chapter, sensible, ain't I? But I have a whole summer free currently so the updates will be plentiful. Sorry, I had to whine. I'm really really really really really really really really really really tired right now. Hope you like the chapter **

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not JK Rowling, I think she's better at organization than I am.  
**  
Charlie's family has congregated in a corner, and he's trying to control his youngest daughter, Aisha, who's eleven and very excited about Christmas, his wife, who is one of the most exuberant women I've ever had the luck to meet, is fencing with their two sons, Faris, who's eight and Jabir who's four and who's afraid of the toy wands they're using for their game, he's always been a timid little thing.  
  
Najwa, Bill's wife, is Arabic, from Iraq, and a very kind woman, and she has an amazing story. She was married at sixteen and pulled out of wizarding education, her husband was, as she put it the first time I met her (she was already six months pregnant with Abia, their eldest at that point and wasn't trying to impress any more), "a fat bastard of about a hundred and two with the reproduction abilities of a pickle". She proceeded to have an affair with his brother, run off to Paris and divorce him, finish school and become a teacher, meet Charlie and get pregnant after three months. They got married when they found out they were expecting Aisha, six years after Abia was born. Najwa and Fleur have a lot in common, and with her exuberant personality, and ability to handle children, she's always fit in with our family. Her father disowned her, and I think Bill's decided that he can be just as overprotective of his closest sister- in-law as he was of his baby sister until Harry came along.  
  
Abia, I think, feels a bit bad about being an 'accident', but her parents never cared, nor did we. Abia beat all of the records set by Hermione at Hogwarts, and as Harry, who was her Defense teacher all seven years put it 'she does things with wands that frankly scare me', she'll be starting Auror training in the fall- she's the first person to get in since Ginny did years ago, but she quit the same year Harry did, after six (including training) years when she found out she was pregnant and, after deciding it was too dangerous a job, she became a Healer. She's not the most beautiful person I've ever met, she was born with her mother's olive complexion, and her father's ruddy red hair, she thinks it clashes, she's also slightly overweight, but what she lacks in aesthetics, she makes up for in intelligence, I've always said. Abia is easy to be proud of, she's a Ravenclaw of course, most of my grandchildren who are already in school are either that or Gryffindors.  
  
Aisha, Aisha, are there words for that little girl? Precocious is a rather good start. Opinionated, but without much information. Charlie's daughter, she has his eyes, that Weasley baby blue that all my children except Ginny and the twins inherited from me. You know, it's odd, but sometimes, if I look into her eyes long enough, I can see myself at eleven. And I feel so tired- I'm seventy-six, I'm a grandmother of thirty four- my children barely even need me any more, and she has everything to look forward too. She does remind me of myself at that age though- a redhead in every way, of course, a Gryffindor, and with a temper to go with all that loyalty and bravery.  
  
Faris is noble for an eight year old, oh, he's as grabby as the rest. For God's sake his best friend in James Potter Jr., scourge of the universe and my cookie jar, but he's also very polite and sweet. He's, as Charlie put it when he apologized for accidentally opening one of Najwa's gifts this morning 'Harry's favorite future student' (you can't imagine the number of times Harry has sworn he'll throttle Seth and Ryan (George and Alicia's twins) or Ben and Franklin (Fred and Angelina's) he says a mannerly nephew will be the nicest thing ever to enter his door in a few years. Faris is currently poking his mother in the stomach with his wand, which has transfigured into a giant frog, I think she's just asked Charlie for help because he's laughing on the floor and shaking his head and she's frowning at him horridly.  
  
Jabir is a very sweet, very young child, he's one of those ones who are too shy to show a personality when they're with someone other than immediate family, even me. It doesn't help at large family occasions like this that he's grown up, more than any of the others, on stories of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny and is in total and complete awe of them, he'll never speak when he thinks they might hear him.  
  
Charlie and his family are really some of the happiest people I've ever met if a bit... untraditional.


	3. Percy

**A/N: Hey all- hail the mighty updater!!! Sorry, I'm just so happy to be updating my baby so fast- my Percy muse was just calling out to be tortured?  
  
Disclaimer: Do you really reckon that the real author _has_ a Percy muse?  
  
REVIEWER RESPONSES: Eek! I forgot for the last chapter, so here goes:  
  
ZagZig722: Thanks for the review, I know it was but I couldn't think of a good ending for this chapter, so I just ended it there.  
  
Adele Sparks: Well, we're on chapter three now, so I hope your liking it.  
  
Voldie on Varsity Track: Yay! Thanks for the fabulous review- I hope I will be!  
  
Nightwing 509: Thanks for the review- I think I've already told you who Harry marries- look in the first chapter, and Ron I don't think I've mentioned yet.**

**KrAzY kAy: Look how fast I updated! Thanks for the review. See what encouragement will do? I'm a poet and, actually, I did know it. **

**KeepersHeir: Thanks for the review. I like this story- it's my favorite one that I've posted on ff.net. **

Percy is, I will admit, not my favourite son. But, he left us all for a year, then waltzed back in without so much as an apology, he still won't look Harry in the face, has, twice, referred to Hermione as a 'Mudblood' and three times called Ginny's marriage 'mixed'. He's no one's favourite person and he and Penelope are clearly headed for divorce- she's a very ambitious woman and he's a horridly ambitious man. I think Katie was a reconciliation baby more than anything else, and Ellie was more of an attempt to save their marriage than anything else. Not that I'd ever tell Percy I know that- he enjoys playing family man too much. I see divorce within two years and Penelope beginning her work in law enforcement within six months of it. It's not that I don't love Percy, or like Penelope- it's just that they were too busy considering imagery to get busy with having the life they are pretending to have.  
  
I must say, though, no one but Arthur and I were particularly eager to take him back into the family, he and Ginny didn't speak until she graduated from Hogwarts, and he wasn't invited to her wedding, though the Ministry sent a delegation and he got onto that until Ginny absolutely forbade him, because he'd already made on of his 'mixed' comments. I think, however, when she had her first child, she suddenly felt a need for family and went to Percy to 'sort out their issues', needless to say all we saw of her for a year after that at family occasions was the flurry of words that I am quite certain I never taught her directed at Percy.  
  
Ellie, Percy's oldest daughter is just like Percy was as a child, smart, proper, not horribly cheerful, and a bit like a cat in the way that she hardly ever moves anything but her eyes and when she does it's quick and sudden. Much to Percy's disappointment, Ron is her favourite uncle and she's developed some rather passionate feelings about the Chudley Cannons. Katherine hasn't got much of a personality yet, but she's a rather quiet baby, and, I've noted, not at all daunted by the prospect of the thirty-two cousins swarming around her. I think that I would be terrified being such a small person in such a large crowd.  
  
Percy and Penelope are sitting about three feet apart on the couch, Ellie's carrying on a conversation with her mother, and Penelope looks happy not to be talking to Percy for once. I don't think she's ever quite adjusted to the family- and I think she believed all that nonsense in the Prophet about Harry, because I keep noticing little sideways glances at him as he plays tag around my living room with Ron's daughter Valora, Charlie's Faris, and his twins, James and Faith. Percy has stubbornly not spoken to Harry since he was seventeen and Percy made a very flowery thank you from the ministry for defeating He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and Harry threatened to curse him before storming off. I have never even seen them in the same room when we're not all here, Percy won't come for our Saturday night family dinners either, because Harry's always there. Harry is, however part of the problem, he refuses to introduce his children to Percy.  
  
Percy is a total workaholic, he's my son and I love him, but were I his wife- I'd be talking divorce too 


	4. Fred

**A/N: This is only updated so fast because the chapters are so short- please don't expect similar miracles for Easy Choices or MSOTS. I do normally ship George/Angelina, I like the tension that relationship would create for Fred and George, but for some reason I decided that today, I'd be a nice little girl, and let Fred and George speak to each other for a little bit.  
  
RESPONSES  
  
Silverian Rose: Thanks for the review- thanks, I think so too,  
  
Mellowyellow36: Thanks, I have no more homework so I'm updating more often. Thanks, so would I, but she's far too interested in her career to kill herself... him, now there's a totally different question.  
  
Hermes09: Thanks for the review! I like it too, Fred's are this chapter- try to figure out where their names come from!  
**  
Looking across the room now, I see something I never expected to see- Fred giving a girl a foot rub and telling his children not to use the things he got them from his shop on their cousins. They're a very sweet couple- Angelina holds Fred to some sense, and Fred puts some fun in her life. I think it's rather good that Fred married his former Quidditch Captain and Head Girl- she's already learned how to control him. Though, I must admit, it is rather strange to hear her referring to him as 'Weasley' over breakfast, but she does, he says it keeps him good and scared.  
  
Angelina's parents really didn't approve of her marrying firstly at nineteen, secondly a wizard and finally a white boy. Angelina, however, simply told them that there was a war on and if they didn't approve they didn't have to come to the small courthouse wedding that she was planning. They came after that, and, frankly, I think they quite like Fred now, he's always on his best behaviour around them, wish he'd do the same at our family occasions.  
  
Their eldest is also their only daughter out of the six, Margaret, who's very much a teenager. She blushes around Harry ('I don't care if he's my uncle, Mum, he was in Witch Vogue last week!'), won't eat dessert even if she is thinner than I ever was, berates her thighs when she thinks no one's listening, floos her best friend at least once every day and groans when she has to be seen in public with any of us. Margaret is, however self- conscious, extremely smart and the second best in her year at Hogwarts.  
  
They have a set of twins, Ben and Franklin, who are both twelve and in their second years at Hogwarts, Ben's a Gryffindor, but Franklin is a Hufflepuff, they're not as close as Fred and George were, because Ben is a younger version of his father and I've always found Franklin to be a lot like Percy before the fiasco when he was nineteen, calm, studious, formal and a bit detached from the rest of us- though with a bit of Fred's spunk and with Angelina's sense of a time and place for everything, including fun. Ben is always the life of the party and throws himself into anything but his schoolwork, he already spends most of his holidays at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, the Diagon Alley location, which Fred and his entire family live above of, while George and his do the same with the Hogsmeade location, He knows more about the business then their financial backer (twenty percent of profits to this day), Harry, ever has.  
  
Henry is a bit more muscle than he is brain, but he's still a very good little boy, eleven years old, just starting Hogwarts. I'm told by Angelina in the voice that has always spelt 'but-I-could-never-be-happier-with-him' in any mother's voice, that he's likely to fail his Charms exam if they can't find him a good tutor, Hermione works with him one night a week, but it's not enough and with a family of five and a job and an 'unmanageable' husband (her words, not mine) she can't give any more time, Harry could do it one night a week, but he's horrid at charms. And with a new location opening in Paris next month, money's far too tight to pay anyone to do it just now. Though, I don't think Angelina hold that against Fred in any way, she supports his business with all her heart. Isn't she working at the front desk now because he spends half his time in Paris and the other half fretting over her?  
  
Charles is nine and is the most pompous child I've ever met- and I'm Percy's mother. He puts on airs and speaks the King's English, he corrects his parents grammar and tells them that it's inappropriate to kiss in public when they do, which is rarely because Fred says he can't get near Angelina's lips for stomach and Angelina says she only married him for the excellent custards he's learned to make when training to make the hexed ones. His hair is dull brown, not red, and he's the darkest of their children, very few people believe that Fred's actually his father.  
  
And Sherman, my baby, apple of my eye. Sherman is six years old, he's one of the very few who's separated from any cousins by a whole year, so when he was a baby and his mother would drop him off at Grandma daycare, I would spend hours alone with him, I think that's why he's such a homebody, and apparently a better cook than Angelina or Fred, simply because he's a lot like me because of all our time together. Just now, though, he's in that stage all of the boys go through of worshipping his father, he hangs on Fred's every word, Fred finds it hilarious but endearing, seeing as the last to do it was Henry, Franklin and Charles didn't, so it's been quite some time since he had a child as a permanent appendage.  
  
Angelina and Fred have always been a cheerful couple, and very much in love, still with spunk after all these years. I remember her mother predicting a divorce within three years when they first got married. But I knew that my son could never lose passion in anything. 


	5. George

**A/N: Oh my god, I'm coming to the end of this little story. Here's George. Ron will go up tomorrow and Ginny will go up Wednesday. Thanks to reviewers. Love you all! Harpoon Harper. Pretty please?  
  
Disclaimer: It ain't mine. Harpoon him.  
  
Nightwing509: Thanks for the review, they'll be along shortly, we're down to the people I like now.  
  
Mellowyellow36: No,, she doesn't. They're based on mine though. Thank you. I'm updating in the next three days and it will be all done.  
  
Disty: Thank you. Yes, it is kind of sad, but I hate Percy, he irks me, so he does deserve it. Fred's family rocks. I really like Sherman. I'm considering writing a full fic about Najwa because I really like her. Very soon will you read about them all!  
**  
Most can't tell the difference between Fred and George, I know that Percy, Bill and Charlie can't, Arthur sometimes realized they weren't who they said they were. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and I have always been able to tell who's who, though. This is how; George has some sanity, a small dose, his voice is slightly lower and he's just genuinely calmer. But enough of that,  
  
George and Alicia waited two years after the war to get married, saying the entire time that they actually never planned too. Then Alicia got pregnant and they decided to get married to give the child a sense of normalcy to its life. Alicia lost the baby two months into their marriage. It was a rocky two years for them after that, they separated briefly, but Angelina, who's close friends with Alicia, informed us all that she was absolutely miserable without him, and that we were going to fix their marriage if we had to sic Hagrid's dog on them. We could all tell for those three months that George was unhappy, Fred was running the entire business single-handed because Angelina was touring with the Wimbledon Wasps, who she manages and Alicia, who had worked their, had taken a year's sabbatical. We were all in there periodically, even Fleur, who was on Maternity leave at the time for Margaux and Najwa who had decided to put in her time as a unemployed mommy for Abia, worked shifts most days, as well as Bill, Ginny and I doing our bit. So we did, and they tried it again.  
  
A year later they had their first daughter, Summer, otherwise known in our family as 'that thing that screeched for a year and half', the worst case of colic anyone had ever seen. It was at this point that we discovered, as there were three infants about that year all of whom wailed perfectly on cue, that Harry's mere presence is enough to sooth children. Alicia herself admits to being horrible when she hasn't had enough sleep, and I'm not the only one who dealt with the dreaded 'she's been crying for thirteen straight hours. Fix it,' floo calls for a while. I did like having a house full of babies again, though. She's grown up to be a bit of a Drama queen, but certainly very pretty and with her father's wit.  
  
Seth and Ryan are their twins, a year younger than Ben and Franklin and the sweetest little things you'll ever meet. They've just started Hogwarts, and they have an entire corporations of cousins defending them, they're both very innocent, incredibly naïve. Yesterday morning they asked Fleur how often she and Bill mated. She was laughing so hard that Bill had to answer for her, through his own laughter, that it was not a question you asked people. Seth threw the words 'Auntie Ginny did,' at him, and every time Bill and Fleur made eye contact for the rest of the day they went into hopeless giggles. Ginny refuses to tell us what she said, even though Najwa's been bugging her about it all day. They also love to talk about death, with Harry, and being an orphan. He says they bring a bit of humour to both ideas and to let them alone about it, that I'm a bit like a mother hen really. Which is true, but really, they must be taught some tact, and no matter how often George and Alicia sit them down for talks about manners, and what is proper, they stick their tongues out at them and walk off.  
  
After the twins they found out they couldn't have any more children, but they both wanted a big family, so they began to adopt. Marissa, who's nine now, has a learning disability because her mother drunk heavily when she was pregnant, but it very sweet and such a breath of fresh air, she also understand her predicament. For example the fact that she won't be able to go to Hogwarts has been clear to her since Summer left when she was five, she says she understands and she's perfectly happy to spend her days in the shop with her father. She would like to work at the front desk when she grows up, she says, because you get to meet so many interesting people, and there's always so much fun wondering why they're buying the products they buy.  
  
Oliver, their second adopted child, was Katie and Oliver Wood's only child, they died in an incident involving tampering with the Floo system, when he was only three weeks old. He was left with George and Alicia to mind and it seemed natural to everyone that he should stay on with them. He's five now and the adoption just became official, he's very happy with George and Alicia, though he's the only one of their children who has taken to calling them Aunt Alicia and Uncle George, which they don't mind at all. He was telling me last night as I sat down for hot chocolate with all my grandchildren, having shooed their parents out of the house to go and snog where their children couldn't see it (Percy and Penelope went to the office to do a bit of overtime work), that they were like parents, really, but they weren't his real mummy and daddy, and it would be mean to them wherever they were to call someone else their names, it brought tears the eyes of everyone in the room over thirteen.  
  
Luke is four and only came to live with them a year ago, but he has settled right in. His mother was a mental patient in St Mungo's who was raped. No one knows who the father was, and their was talk of his staying with her family, but it turned out that they were completely and totally unstable, so he came to be part of ours. He's a little blonde child with a pronounced lisp and a smile that can clear skies. Because he's their last child, I think that without knowing it, Alicia favours him a bit, George has always been to equal to his children to do so.  
  
I adore that family, because they're terribly close, regulars of any Weasley's Wizard Wheezes store are a bit unclear on Fred's kids, if only because they aren't around as much because of their touring a bit with their mother during the season, but the true regulars of the Hogsmeade location especially, know all of George's kids intimately, they've always got a sob story for Summer, a joke for Seth and Ryan, a kind word for Marissa, a piece of conversation for chatty Oliver and minute for the obligatory hug from Luke. 


	6. Ron

**A/N: OK, just to let you know, the writing in this chapter is some of my worst, but I like the plotline I came up with. I may actually turn a bit of it into a fic- hope you like it to! As always, thanks to all of my lovely reviewers!  
  
Nightwing509: I like George's family, they're fun to write. I'm just writing Harry and Ginny's family as I write this (I think everyone knows that who it'll be, don't you?), and they should be pretty interesting.  
  
Hermes09: Thanks for the review.  
  
Dr. Demonic: Thank you for you review. Thank you for the recommendations, but just one quick thing: I am Canadian, our grammar and spelling are almost the same, so that some things are just slightly different, thus looking like errors. This explains probably most of the spelling errors you see, because I run spell-check and grammar-check, but set to English (Canadian). The grammar, however, is entirely my fault, I can't sort out 'too' and 'to' to save my life and my beta reader and I just broke up. Wow, that was long, wasn't it? I won't bore you any more with my rambling.  
  
Emutet: Thanks for the review! Ron's chapter I really like and Ginny's is still in the process, but should be pretty good.  
**  
I look across the room to see one of my favourite couples in this world by the fireplace, bickering as their children hover around them, mixed in with Ginny's making the largest group in the room. The children aren't even mildly disturbed as their bushy-haired mother snaps back and forth with my youngest son, of course they'd be used to it by now, Merlin knows the rest of us are. I mean, we all see that at the base of all the fighting in Ron and Hermione's marriage, there is a good deal of love. We always saw that, I think, it just took them a while longer than the rest of the world.  
  
She works as a Healer and he's an Auror, and they're two of the busiest people I've ever met. They married after they were both very secure in their careers, and are still very secure in them. I think family life has always been a bit more hectic than Hermione thought it would be. Parenting books don't tell you about the times you start crying right along with your baby, or the times you're so angry at your six year old that you almost pull you hand back to whop them across the face but stop and put on your reasonable Mommy face at the last second. Ron was far better suited to be a parent of five, but ever since they became a couple when they were eighteen and a year out of school, they've made up for each other's faults.  
  
They spent a long time trying for a baby, finally, finally, nine years ago they had their first son, Dayshaun with his Weasley hair and studious ways he's one of the best behaved children I've ever met. Though he has in the past year had a minor rebellion, absolutely no one is allowed to call him Dayshaun, it's only Shaun. He'll let his godfather, Harry, call him Shaunie, but very, very rarely. There has been some controversy over the fact that Harry is godfather to all five of their children, but Hermione told all the nagging brothers that they weren't doing it because he was Ron's best friend, they were doing it because he was her only brother. It brought her to tears and Harry hugged her very tightly for a very long time after she said that. Hermione's parents died when she was sixteen in an attack on her house, Harry blamed himself, as always, and Ron, Hermione and Ginny pulled him out of it. Since then, Hermione has found a family in Harry, Ron, Ginny and the rest of the Weasley clan, as well as her own ever growing brood.  
  
Their next daughter was born two years later, Valora, such a sweet child, but already showing her father's disposition towards schoolwork. I think Hermione's quite prepared to rip her hair out over that one. But, of course, Valora's hopeless on a broom, despite the hours spent with her father, godfather and aunt, zooming about the back of the Burrow, but in Valora's case she always zooms into things. So she and her mother have cheerfully taken up sitting on the ground with hot apple cider and chocolate as the rest of the family zooms about, we only need two more kids, seeing as Valora doesn't play, and we'll have five entire Quidditch teams, Ron keeps saying. Valora also hates her name, Valora Ginevra Weasley, she says it's to long and flowery, so most people call her Val, and her father calls her Lora, as do all of her siblings, though her mother stubbornly clings to Valora, frequently shaking the roof of the house with screams of 'VALORA GINEVRA!' that scare most of her children and definitely her husband into a hasty retreat to Potter Manor, which is very near where they live. We all know and tremble at Hermione's angry voice.  
  
Then comes darling little Damon, Ron's clone in every way except for the fact that he's got his mother's brains. At four he's already showing a mad tendency to spell things perfectly, and he only wanted books for Christmas, which he got in large numbers.  
  
Lily is their youngest daughter, the look on Harry's face that day at the hospital was so amazing when Ron came out of the room cradling the little redhead, "Harry, I hope you don't mind, her name's Lily, we just thought because..." Ron stuttered out. That was only the second time I'd seen Harry cry in my life, but as he held that baby for the first time, the tears were softly, slowly pouring down his cheeks, all he said to Ron and Hermione later was "Thank you," and they understood, I think. They just know each other so well. Lily herself is a lot like her namesake, quiet, but with a wild side that you'd never expect, and a contagious laugh, when Lily's laughing, she's just so happy that everyone around her has to laugh. Even on the hardest days of our lives, she's just a little drop of enthusiastic sunlight, 'Gamma, can Yiyee fix it?' she'll ask in that sweet baby voice of hers.  
  
Then there's Reid, who isn't their son at all , he's Harry's cousin Dudley's. Essentially, it comes down to this, Reid is a wizard, Ministry officials went to tell him, he said he wanted nothing to do with the kid now, gave him up for adoption, Hermione has a very soft heart under all those books and begged at pleaded with Ron until he agreed that they could definitely have just one more. Reid is actually very asthmatic and always will be, and severely allergic to nuts, dogs, cats and he's dreadfully lactose-intolerant, he also went hungry for the five months he lived with his parents, so now, even after seven months with Hermione and Ron, he's still very underweight, and has just taken up residence in his mother's arms, sucking on his thumb and preparing to settle down for a nice long nap.  
  
She and Ron have apparently made up as Ron has just kissed Reid on the forehead and pulled Hermione into an embrace with him in the middle. I can make out his mumbling 'I'm sorry' into her hair as he always does before giving her a chaste peck on the cheek and picking up Lily and Damon, who are running circles around the couple and swinging them both around.  
  
"Put them down, Ron!" Hermione says, an all-to-familiar worried look on her face, every woman in this room has sported it at one time or another.  
  
"Don't worry, sweetheart, I've got them," he says, and they're off again, but we all know, that beneath all that, the worrying, the fighting, the plain bickering, there is a lot of love in that household. 


	7. Ginny

**A/N: OK, if this weren't a last chapter I normally wouldn't post it today, with only one review, but, anyway, here's Ginny. It's not very good, because I wanted it to be longer! But ah well, you can't have everything. So, here's Ginny and the end of the story, thanks and hugs to all of my reviewers, you guys have been great and I hope you like this chapter more than I do!  
  
Emutet: Thanks for the review. I like that idea too, it's been floating around in my head for a while and I finally got to use it! I'm really sad to be posting this chapter, actually, this has been fun to write!**  
  
Ginny is firmly in her husbands arms on the couch, he's rested his head just below her neck and I believe they're deeply into conversation, he having settled down from chasing his children about the room to give his wife her gift, which I think is the emerald ring she's wearing on the middle finger of her left hand as she gestures around the room to emphasize a point- a typical Ginny movement. As she swats him across the head in one particularly wide sweep, he pulls her hand into his and kisses her palm softly.  
  
Ginny once told me that she wanted to have a fairytale, and on her second wedding day, just as they were leaving the reception, she pulled me aside from the hub of family wishing she and Harry luck, "Mum, I've got my fairytale," she told me before hugging me tightly and going off to join her husband. Now, you may wonder why I say second wedding day? Ginny was seventeen, but just, the day that the final battle took place, her first decision as an adult witch was not to go out and get drunk, like most of my other children. No, fiery little Ginevra had to go get married, to a man in his own words 'destined to die'. But, I think mostly through her persuasion and the pouting that he can't resist in her or any of their children, he did what he wanted to do and got married to her. Then he was in a coma for six weeks, and she didn't leave his bedside for more than an hour that entire time, she slept beside him and got ferociously defensive whenever anyone told her to go away. I was newly a widow, and therefore know this mostly from hearsay, I was secluded for at least a month of that time. Anyway, six months after Harry woke up, the world needed glitz and glamour, and with, I believe, a great deal of begging and pleading on Ginny's part, Harry agreed to throw a paparazzi wedding, personally, I think Ginny just wanted the dress.  
  
They had their son after being married for the better part of eight years, none of us expected him to be named anything other than Sirius or James. They didn't disappoint us with Sirius James Potter, a long, thin little baby with freckles and dancing green eyes hidden beneath perpetually messy tufts of red hair. What Harry might have looked like as a Weasley, we all say. Sirius, however is much the way I remember his namesake when I knew him in his first year of Hogwarts, he loves a good joke and hates being alone, it's a large group of people or nothing for Sirius. He's also amazing at Quidditch, and handsome in his own, quirky, way, though I still say he gets by in this life on pure charm. He's in his fourth year at Hogwarts, Gryffindor through and through, of course, being a Weasley and a Potter, I'll be shocked if any of them get anything else.  
  
Molly, my namesake, is their next child, she's twelve, and one of the most daring children I have ever met. Her father taught her to do barrel rolls on a broomstick when she was five, and she's just gone from there, last I heard Harry was taking her bungee jumping next week as a special treat. Now, I do not approve of this, because I think Molly's going to give my daughter a heart attack one of these days, just as a review Molly has had eight concussions, thirteen broken bones (not counting toes and fingers) and of course, there was the memorable time she set her hair on fire at the age of four when she was supposed to be helping her father make dinner, and the equally memorable time when she decided to see how long it would take us to notice she was lying flat on her back on the bottom of the pool, and then fainted, if her father didn't watch his children like a hawk near water she'd be dead. But, of course, neither of her parents would deny anyone an adventure, so I suppose it's well enough that I'm only her grandmother.  
  
Twins do run in my family, and the Potters are no exception, James and Faith are seven and, currently, I believe they hate each other. Mostly because they haven't spoken since last night when James called all girls stupid and Faith ran crying to find her father. Faith, with her dark black hair, green eyes and tendency to bottle up her emotions about anyone other than James and her father, is most like Harry of their children. James is like his mother, spunky, quick-witted and eager to stick up for his spot in the family pecking order. With six kids there certainly is one, and with a total devotion to Sirius at the moment, as well as being something of a Momma's boy according to his siblings (and what on earth is wrong with that, I ask you? All I asked for was one child to spend time with and no... But I love them all really) he's somewhere closer to the bottom at the moment.  
  
Then Arthur, I remember Ginny thinking it was a bit odd to name two children after people who had been married, but Harry insisted, and red- haired, brown-eyed, freckled timid Arthur Harry Potter came into the world. He is timid, even among his cousins, who rarely daunt each other, he prefers to stay sitting calmly beside his father, occasionally pulling on Harry or Ginny's hands to tell them something, than joining in with the general ruckus of my home. Currently, though, he's been swept up in the flurry of activity that is Najwa and Fleur making Christmas breakfast (though no one need worry, I've stocked up on everything I'll need to feed the family properly after they burn it).  
  
Petite, redheaded sleepy Abigail is in the terrible-twos and has just come down from spending two hours ripping around the room in a flurry of fuzzy, frizzy red hair and babbled baby words. She's decided to settle by her mother's feet , absentmindedly playing with the rag doll George gave her for Christmas. Her parents are completely wrapped up in each other at the moment though, and I doubt they've seen her, Ginny's point apparently made as she kisses Harry with passion I remember well from my own marriage.  
  
I suppose, thinking about my family, it all comes down to a lot of love stories- Arthur and I had a love story that lead to seven children, and they had seven other love stories, that lead to thirty-four children, and I suppose they, in turn will have thirty-four love stories that will lead to more children. And I'm glad that I'm telling love stories, fairytales in some cases, horror 'what-not-to-do' stories in others, but at the root of it all- I think I'm telling the same story again and again. Beginning with Once Upon A Time and ending with Happily Ever After. So, I'll say it and hope to Merlin that I'm right.  
  
And They All Lived Happily Ever After. 


End file.
